Behind the Day and Night Job
by Anonymous Vulture
Summary: The good and the bad times, Diana Waltz has been through them all. The humorous and the depressing times as well in her lifetime. But she hasn't given us juicy details either. Let's read about her life between Reaping and dating. (Song fic- Small short stories- Sequel to My first BB fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey this is my new fanfic a song fanfic to be right. So here's the deal. I put my music on shuffle and write a short summery from the song. Then I turn the summary into a short story. That's why this one is short because it is supposed to BE. This is also sorta a sequel of my first Black Butler fanfic (Which I finished.) which is calld A New Reaper In Town. That is where Diana came from, my OC, Diana Waltz. So if your lost, read that one first... REVIEW PLEASE! **_

* * *

Chapter 1: _Never Too Late_- Three Days Grace

Diana Waltz, the first female Reaper to join the Association learned the ropes pretty fast. She now went on solo missions when Grell, her boyfriend, wasn't buttering her up at the moment. So that was exactly what she was doing, running through the spring grass, trying to meet the death date of young Kirby Falks. According to the 'To Die' list, Kirby was a seven year old boy who's cause of death was starving in the woods. To Diana, it didn't phase her that she was going to witness a small child die before her eyes, she had gotten used to the pain.

"Two minutes to spare." Diana said as she hid behind a thick tree trunk. A few feet ahead of her was Kirby, thin and sunken eye sockets. His clothes were in tatters and his dirt brown hair was clumpy beyond repair. To Diana, he looked like a walking zombie. He sat at the base of a tree, crying and muttering to himself.

"I w-want m-my mommy. Why did s-she l-l-leave m-me h-here?" He softly cried as his stomach growled and more tears came crashing down to the hard dirt. This struck a weak point in Diana's heart. She stood up and walked to the dying child, it was time to take his soul but it somewhat pained her to do so.

"Shhh, don't cry. It'll all be over soon." Diana whispered to Kirby which caused him to gasp and crawl away in fear. He collapsed on the dirt when he strength gave its all. He lay there shivering and sniffling. There was no better time to kill him then now for Diana.

She raised her crimson scythe above her head and struck his back. After a long scream of terrible pain, Kirby's Cinematic Records came barreling out of him. They danced around Diana as she watched the poor child's breath soften and blood puddle around this corpse. He was now dead, for now.

She now paid attention to the boy's time line. First it showed his mother giving birth to a small baby boy. At the age of five, Kirby's father left him and his mother after a brief fight between the parents. In the end, his father left them for another woman because she had money that didn't need to be spent on children. Forced to raise him alone, his mother despised Kirby because his very existence caused his father to leave her. So when Kirby turned seven, his mother beat her son and dumped him in the middle of the forest where he would die.

"Kirby did nothing wrong. It's his mother that should be the one to die and burn in Hell!" Diana yelled with rage into the forest. In Kirby's eyes, she saw herself when she was abused and left alone. That was before she joined the Reapers Association though. She couldn't let him die, not yet that is.

So she picked up the fragile child with her scythe and ran out of the woods. Once she was back in civilization, she rolled the Cinematic Records into his back wound which healed up with the help of Diana's power. She then carried the now breathing, but unconscious, child into a small clinic on the corner street. From there she met a young doctor which took Kirby with open arms.

"Make sure to feed him and give him love. His name is Kirby. Treat him right or I will haunt your ass for the rest of your life." Diana stated calmly as she walked back out the door leaving a stunned doctor. Soon she was back on the run to her next Reaping. She stopped on a rooftop and gazed at the sunset with a smirk on her face.

"It's never too late to change heart when Reaping. I can't believe I learned it the hard way."

* * *

**Love Three Days Grace. You'll probably understand it better if you listen to the song first...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is funny. I have a lot of fun writing these... REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 2 : _Treasure_- Bruno Mars

Diana stepped into her hot shower. She needed it after a long day of Reaping and hilarious arguments in the office. She started to wash herself with soap until she suddenly stopped and froze in place. Was that, _squealing_ she heard? If it was or not, she brushed it off until she heard it again, two minutes later. That was odd, she lived alone but sometimes Reapers would stop by but they would knock first. Unless, this was a specific red head Reaper.

She stopped the hot water and wrapped a towel around herself. Her hand felt around for her chestnut glasses and placed them on her nose. Her still soaked orange hair stuck to her skin as she slipped on her slippers. She padded her way to the bathroom door as she turned the handle, it wasn't shut all the way and Diana was sure she shut it. She flung the door open and Grell ended up sprawling all over the floor. She stood there shocked as Grell cried out in pain and rubbed his face.

"What are you doing in my apartment? What were you doing in my bathroom?" She demanded as she tried to pull the hem of her towel down lower. Grell tried to hide a rectangular box behind his back but failed miserably when Diana plucked it up and examined it. It indeed was a camera.

"WHAT! You were taking pictures of me in the shower! I should Reap your soul and put it on a plaque that says, 'Professional Pervert!'" She yelled as she held the camera out of Grell's reach when he lunged for it.

"You wouldn't do that. You're just to beautiful to resist!" Grell pleaded as Diana's eyes went wide with shock. She let the camera drop and shatter to the floor.

"I-I'm, beautiful? You think _I'm_ beautiful?" Diana squeaked out as her gaze made its way to the floor. Grell was shocked by her low self esteem as he stared at her with a gaping mouth. He then took her chin into his fingertips and pulled her only centimeters away from his face.

"Diana, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life and don't you dare let people tell you otherwise! If they do, then they have to take it up with me!" He then pulled Diana in for a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around her towel covered waist. Her hair dripped on Grell's shirt and down his neck which made him shiver. They finally pulled away for air.

"You are my treasure, Diana."

"Thanks Grell, now get out of my bathroom. You can wait out in the living room." Diana said as she pointed to the door with a smirk on her face. Grell had a pleading look on his face as he played with Diana's damp curly hair.

"Aww, can't I shower with you?" He asked as he leaned on Diana.

"No, now go in the fridge or something. I'll be out in a minute." She said as she pushed Grell out and closed the bathroom door behind her. A couple seconds later Grell tried to crack the door open a little and ended up getting his face smashed by a flying bottle of soap. He fell back onto the carpet.

"Can I at least get my film?"

"No Grell!"

* * *

_**Any song suggestions? I'm all ears... maybe not country but I'm all ears!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey peeps! I once again finished another chapter. This is for loveutillurdead cuz she suggested this song. I'm still open for suggestions... ENJOY! (Also, each new update doesn't co-operate with the previous chapter. Just to let you know...) REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 3:_ The Animal I've Become – _Three Days Grace

Grell Sutclift stood above two mangled bodies of men. Both were hitting on women and trying to get them to their house. Grell had watched this from afar, rage boiling over from the previous events. Those chain of events are what lead him to murder. He still remembers them because, of course, they are still fresh in his wounds.

_"__Whoa!" Called Diana Waltz as she tripped over a tile on the floor. The books she was carrying slammed to the floor but her body didn't. Instead she was gracefully caught in the arms of non other than... William T. Spears? Indeed it was, for once Grell wasn't there to catch his beloved girlfriend. That rattled his brain and emotions for once. Upset, he ran off, not stable enough to clear out the situation with Diana. But Diana saw her red head lover run off and intended to follow him. That is, not before thanking William for his friendly gesture. Will then pushed up his glasses with his Death Scythe and picked up her books and left them on the table._

"I wasn't there to catch her when she fell, she must think I'm below dirt." Grell whispered to himself as he walked away from the scene of the crime, blood spattered his clothes and stained his chainsaw. He turned down an alley and dropped to his knees. His fist were clenched tight beneath his black gloves as he threw a punch at the ground. He stayed in that state for a few moments until his senses perked up when he heard footsteps clattering towards him. The black boots stopped a foot near his limp body before the figure dropped to a kneeling position.

"So is that how you think I feel?" Said a voice which Grell recognized as Diana, his beloved. His head lifted up ever so slightly to take a glance at Diana. Her features showed a warm, sorry smile as she raised a hand to his cheek.

"You're such an idiot."

"W-wha-?" Grell stuttered but was cut off when Diana crashed her lips into his. The passionate kiss lasted for a few seconds as Diana broke it off and gave Grell a tight embrace.

"Grell, you and I both know that we'll not always be there for each other. But when we're together, our bond grows stronger so there's no reason to be upset when we get hurt. Hey, isn't our job dangerous enough that we might get hurt?" She soothingly said in his ear, never breaking the hug. Grell's eyes started to sting up as he hugged his girlfriend back.

"But what about the animal I've become? I can't stand to see you hurt and that's when it all comes out." Grell whispered as he petted Diana's soft orange curls. She just sighed and broke off the hug when she placed her hands on his shoulders and gazed into his eyes.

"We all have our animals inside of us, some more powerful than others, but as long your with me, I'll tame that animal." She said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She then wiped away some blood that was crusting on his chin. "Come on, let's go home."

"Oh Diana, I love you so much!" Grell yelled as he threw himself at Diana, tears streaming down his face. Diana just caught him and patted his back until the water works stopped. He finally calmed down enough to walk alongside Diana as the sun set among the horizon. They walked down the sidewalk back to the Reapers Association, hand in hand until Grell piped up.

"Do I get a nice massage after this?"

"Don't push your luck, Sutclift."

* * *

_**Suggestions anyone... Man, I love wrestling, I got slammed 1 and a half times today! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey peeps, back and (somewhat worse) better than ever! I got a new chapter that was suggested by ShadowClanWarrior. That song which is used in this chapter is now on my freakin phone cuz it related to me soooo much. Thanks bro for suggesting it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Diana and any relatives of her. I do not own Black Butler... If I did, ALL the Reapers would be workin fo me! Whoop. ENJOY/REVIEW/SUGGEST!**_

* * *

Chapter 4: _Stand in the Rain- _Superchick

Diana sat, bored to death in her fairly large office. Her curly hair tumbled down her shoulder as she tried to focus on her fat stack of paperwork to be stamped and filed. She gave out a frustrated sigh as she dropped her feather quill on top of her oak desk. To clear her overstuffed head, she gazed out her window and watched rain clouds prepare to pour on the citizens trying to run out of its path. Soon the rain began to lightly tap on her window. Diana found herself falling asleep from the calming rhythm of the downpour. Soon sleep had overtaken her system and she let her head rest on the crook of her elbow.

Not even five minutes after she fell into a deep sleep, images started to form in her imagination. Soon her mind traveled her back in time, when Diana was still in Shinigami high school. A school that helped both genders of young and growing Death Gods find their path as Reapers, Reaping assistants, or just boring secretaries for the office of Reaper Associations. Diana, back then, had her orange curls with tiny brown skin pigmentation across her nose and cheeks, thick glasses and always carried around a text book about Reaping souls and such.

"Hey! You with the freaky freckles!" Yelled a teenage boy with brown slicked back hair and a thick muscular build. He strutted up to the semi-timid Diana and shoved her into the lockers. She cried out in pain as a jagged piece of metal gashed by the skin of her bare arm. The boy just snickered and slammed her head back by her hair into the lockers once again.

"You think you can be one of us? One of the most toughest bunch of Reapers in this school? Let's face it, you can never be on of the big boys, just a lousy excuse for a future secretary! Now go run off and learn how to be a housewife!" He spat as he knocked her books out of her hands and walked off laughing.

Diana, with her now crushed spirits, bent over to pick up her books. The last book she picked up was a worn and torn up book from her father, one of the best Death Scythe wielding Reapers there is. He gave it to her on her birthday, before he died two days later after trying to Reap two stubborn souls at once. She cradled the book near her heart and fought to not break down in tears. Her eyes clenched shut when she thought she heard her most feared bully walk up to her again.

"Need a hand there? It looks like you just stood in the rain for a while." Said a kind, easygoing voice. Diana shot her eyes open to find a teen with the upper half of his hair gold, and the lower black. He had the same brand of glasses as Diana, accompanied with a smile and an outstretched hand to help her up. Diana gratefully took his hand and helped herself up. "My name is Ronald Knox, what's yours?"

"Oh, I'm Diana Waltz." She stated as he shook his hand, her shy personality vanishing instantly.

"Oh, as in The Famous Waltz Reaper? I loved his work." He said as he walked with Diana down the hallway.

"Yeah, he was great wasn't he?"

"Yup, sure was. Hey, not to be the bad guy here but we have to stay friends." Ronald said as Diana glanced at him with a questioning look.

"Why?"

"Oh, because I have a girlfriend and all..." He trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck. This caused Diana to chuckle a bit before lightly punching Ronald in the arm."

"Sure Ronald. 'Friend' is a title I can live with." Diana said as the image of her and Ronald laughing faded. After that, Diana kept sleeping and dreaming of all of the better times in her lifetime.

* * *

_**Okay guys I'm open for suggestions... Oh a little about my day: I slammed and got slammed a whole bunch of times. Well we were practicing, and I got the double takedown down but I need to work on my single which I find very, very cool. Inside control is weird to do, know what I'm saying...? Okay REVIEW BROS! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, this sucked, its really short, and yadda yadda. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler. I own this original story and Diana Waltz...**_

_**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY, SUGGEST... I work better with suggestions.**_

* * *

Chapter 5:_ I Don't Care- _Apocalyptica (feat. Adam Gontier of Three Days Grace)

"You _will_ do it, Diana. Either that, or lose all your hours." Will stated as he continuously wrote on his paperwork. Diana slumped her shoulders when Will didn't change his mind about the letter _he _was supposed to write. The letter was addressed to the leader of the Angels, stating that the Reapers Association Group was keeping a sharp eye on them for their little 'Purifying Spree' that went on two days ago. Diana sighed and snatched up the necessary papers for her letter and walked out Williams' door.

Just a short walk later, Diana plopped down in her leather chair and took out her feather quill. She dabbed it in the ink and began to scribble on the sheet of paper in front of her. If she was going to write this letter of warning, she was going to write it with force. Her brain thought of every curse word and evil phrase she wanted to say today and scratched it onto the paper. It went a little like this:

_Dear Head of the Angel Society,_

_I, Diana Waltz and the rest of the Reapers here at the Association, would like to present you with a warning. Screw that, a vivid threat is more like it. I want to let you and your little gang of 'God's Children' know that if you go on another killing spree, or what you call 'Purifying', I'll personally meet you, Head Leader, in Hell. You Angels think your all 'High and Mighty' and will one day rule the world, guess what, I got news for you! Angels, Demons, and Reapers must all co-exist to balance this corrupt world. So go screw yourselves and leave the people of London alone, or else. What, you ask? Well, I'll storm your hideout, break everything in sight, and me and my boyfriend, Grell Sutclift, will Reap all of your 'Purified' souls. The moral of this letter, don't go screwing around with us Reapers, or the examples above might make you think twice. Unless your as stupid as they say your kind is..._

_Sincerely and Dearly from your pissed off rival,_

_Diana Waltz_

"Your finished already?" Will asked with suspicion as he peered up from his work. Diana only gave her best smile and handed the freshly sealed envelope into Will's grasp. He sensed nothing wrong with the crisp red glow of the Reaper seal as he called for his messenger to come in and send the letter. Once all was said in done, Will folded his hands and glanced over his black rimed glasses.

"I have a feeling you did your worst. Don't lie to me."

"Is it that easy to sense? Yeah, I guess I overdid it at the 'keeping an eye on you' part." Diana said as she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. Will only smirked and said three words.

"Good job, Diana."

* * *

SUGGEST! SUGGEST! Oh, and a couple reviews here and there...


	6. Chapter 6

_**REVIEW AND ENJOY AND SUGGEST!**_

* * *

Chapter 6: _What I've Done_- Linkin Park

'_No... No, this can't be happening! Make it stop!' Grell Sutclift told himself as he tried to awaken from his dream, or rather, nightmare. It was a horrible, vivid image that danced across his mind. It showed his past love, Sebastian Michaelis, standing over his lifeless girlfriend, Diana Waltz. His red clad body stood shell shocked near the scene. He witnessed as Sebastian yanked out his clawed hand out of Diana's torso and licked the blood off his fingertips. He strut over to the hyperventilating red Reaper and draped his arms over his red coat. He leaned in and licked Grell's ear. _

_'Now you'll be mine, we'll be together forever.'_

* * *

Grell woke up with a start, tears streaming down his pale face, sweat in beads on his forehead. His hands clenched the red velvet bed sheets, not being careful of the other sleeping Reaper beside him. She tossed in her sleep a few times before her eyes shot open when she heard sniffling. She propped herself up and found Grell with wide eyes staring off in the distance. She stumbled out of the covers to kneel at Grell's side of the bed.

"Grell, what's wrong? Grell, you're scaring me." Diana whispered as she wiped the constant flowing tears down his face. He finally calmed down enough to bury his head into the blue nightgown that Diana was wearing. Diana rubbed his back and made calming noises, as if soothing a child. Then the questions came.

"Are you all right? Grell, did you have another nightmare?" She asked as she pulled his head from her shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Grell gazed back but didn't want to bother Diana from his frightening nightmare. But knowing his girlfriend, she won't back down.

"I-It's nothing. Go back to sleep with me." He called as he tried to lay down but was held firmly by Diana's strong grip.

"Grell, I know it's nothing. Tell me, you know you can tell me anything." She said as she lightly touched his cheek. He sighed, he knew he had to give into her.

"I-It was about you... dying before my eyes. My past flirt, was Sebastian, the demon that you've met. He killed you because he wanted to be with me and you... you were standing in the w-way. I-I couldn't save you. I couldn't do anything!" He cried out as he held his head in his hands. Diana went wide eyed with shock but was quickly replaced by a comforting smile. She hugged her boyfriend and ruffled his flaming hair.

"Can you forgive me for what I've done?" Grell pleaded as he hugged Diana back.

"For what? What have you done wrong?"

"In the past, I've been flirting with that Crow Demon."

"Well, as long you'll stay with me, it won't be a problem. I'm always here for you."

"That's what I wanted to hear. I love you, Diana."

"And I love you, Grell." Diana said as she broke the hug. They began the early morning with a passionate kiss as the sun rose over the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Wow, it has been awhile hasn't it? Sorry for the wait guys. I've just been so busy, its not even funny. So I'm accepting reviews, favs, followers, CONSTRUCTIVE CRTICISM, and SUGGESTIONS!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler. But I DO OWN DIANA WALTZ AND TERRIS LANKIRK! plz don't steal bro... ENJOY!_**

* * *

Chapter 7: _Castle of Glass- _Linkin Park

"Name please." Asked the Secretary for the Reapers Association Group to the young man in front of her desk. He was very tall, maybe taller than William T. Spears, and had low cut black curly hair, and had on a baggy untucked dress shirt with maroon pants. His skin was the color of sand as his crystal blue eyes sparkled with every blink behind thin wire glasses. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned on his left foot.

"The name's Lankirk, Terris Lankirk and I called in for a tour of the Reapers Association. When can that happen, I'm a very busy Shinigami." He called as he started to tap his foot impatiently and glance around himself every few minutes. The clerk peered at him through her glasses, giving him an irritated glance. She then grabbed the phone off of its holder and dialed a few numbers. Someone answered on the other line

"Yeah, this is Bethany. Hey listen... I know your a busy man and your about to leave but it'll only take... No, I didn't do this to you on purpose! I just need a Reaper to take this kid on a tour... Grell? Grell! Oh no he did not just hang up on me!" Bethany yelled as she slammed the phone back on its holder. She ran a well manicured hand through her hand as she sighed. "Listen, I can't get a hold of anyone and I'm not allowed to leave my post. Come back tomorrow, okay? I'll make an appointment for you."

"Sorry but my day is booked tomorrow. Why can't I get service? I am a Shinigami after all." He said as he narrowed his eyes at her, he didn't like the answer Bethany gave.

"Like I said before, I ca-"

"Okay Beth, I'm leaving for the day!" Called a familiar voice that rang from behind the double doors. Soon after came Diana Waltz, walking into the room with her gray coat on and her suitcase stuffed with unfinished paperwork. In other words, her shift was over for the night. Bethany quickly called her over and explained the little situation she had with Terris.

"Hm, I guess I have a few moments to spare before Grell gets his lazy ass down here. Sure I'll take you, er."

"Terris."

"Yeah, I'll take Terris on a quick tour before Will decides to give me overtime. I hate it when he does that." Diana said as she placed her jacket on a nearby coat rack and put her suitcase down near it. She waved for Terris to follow her back through the double doors that lead into the Association.

Once Terris's eyes adjusted to the light, his jaw dropped at the sight. In other words, this was not what he expected it to be, large, busy, and very organized. Reapers in neatly pressed suits walked with pep in their step around the multiple sections. Some were chatting on the phone with other close associations to the R.A.G. (Reapers Association Group) while others trotted to and from offices carrying thick stacks of paperwork. Diana saw the look on the new recruit's face and smiled to herself.

"What you see here is a small piece of this large building. All of the different departments include the General Affairs Division, Personnel Department, Dispatch Management Division, London Division, Grim Reaper Staffing Association, and the Human Resources Department. If you think about applying here, there are many jobs you could choose from that all help the Association in one way or another. So what do you think so far, need I say more?"

"I'd never thought that the R.A.G would be this... amazing! I mean, look at all of the machinery over there!" Terris pointed to the Dispatch Management Division, generally noting the many telephones, typewriters, and the Reapers speaking and writing at the same time skillfully. "Wow, and look at all those Soul Reapers!" He called out as he jabbed his finger in the direction of a group of four Reapers, Death Scythes in hand, running towards Diana and Terris. Slapping hands with Diana when the men passed her. "And are those? No, it can't be!" Terris stuttered as he dreamily gazed at a very special department.

"Yup, that indeed is the Spectacle Molding Division, Terris. The best place in the R.A.G. You can't go over there now but you can when you get an application and get cer-"

"What? I can't wait that long! I must be apart of this building! This opportunity will not slip from my hands! Where can I apply?" Terris practically yelled at no one in particular, scoring him and Diana odd looks from Reapers. Looks that Diana had grown immune to over the past six months she'd been working there.

"As I was saying, you could get certified after you set up an interview with my boss, William T. Spears, and then start working here. How's that sound?" Diana called to him, he was practically four inches taller than her. He had and expression a child would wear when they got what they wanted for Christmas. He turned to look at her, his overly excited expression fading into curiosity.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Terris said as he looked down on Diana, her face also stained with curiosity.

"And what's that?" She responded.

"Why are there so many different departments? Which one do I belong in?" Terris questioned as he stared into Diana's chocolate eyes. Diana pondered on the question, trying to find an answer to quench his curiosity but at the same time having more meaning that 'Everyone is special.'

"Let's see. I guess you could say that we have our own strengths and weakness'. If you combine all of the different traits of others, you become one strong, well oiled machine. We're almost like a castle of glass, each one of us is a crack that shows our weakness but there will always be another Reaper to patch it up so it's equally balanced, like plaster." She explained. Terris's features turning into a thoughtful smile.

"Oh wow, I'd never thought of it like that."

"Stop and smell the roses sometime, it helps." She said as she lead Terris back to Bethany's desk. Terris then signed out, waved by, and promised to see Diana again, as an official Reaper.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Review please and enjoy. Sorry for the late update**_

* * *

Chapter 8: _Hero- _Skillet

"We need you out there now!" William T. Spears said as he walked briskly around the Reapers Association, carrying thick stacks of paperwork while trying to balance his Death Scythe in his palm. Diana Waltz followed quickly behind as she struggled to understand what Will was saying over the ruckus of the large office space. He suddenly turned down a corner, with Diana in pursuit, and into a room with paperwork overflowing from tables and desks. He plopped his papers down on a free chair and then pushed up his glasses.

"I need to stay here and clean up this mess the others left for me. Plus, there is a sudden need for Reaping down in the Eastern London Division. So I need you to go down there and help out, everyone else is doing something important and your the only person I could reach at the moment." Will explained.

"At three o' clock in the morning?" Diana whined as she tried to rub more sleep out of her eyes. She was having a rather blissful sleep without any eruptions from Grell or the dorms next door. That is, until she got a rude phone call demanding that she be at the Association immediately. Will narrowed his eyes behind his glasses, sending off a bright gleam from the lenses.

"Yes Diana, at three o' clock in the morning. Now go get your 'To Die' book and hurry off. Or else your fired."

"Yes Mr. Uptight." Diana groaned as she started to walk out of the room.

"What was that, Ms. Waltz?"

"I said ''Yes boss.''"

* * *

Diana was now at the home of her next victim, Elijah Oscar. He was a boxer in training who would stop at nothing to achieve his final goal, to become a professional boxer. He was pretty good at his fighting skills and worked out as many times as opportunities would let him. His cause of death was a break-in into his house that he couldn't defend off.

"What kind of a maniac is working out at three o' clock in the morning? No wonder he's too sluggish to survive this blast." Diana said to herself as she crouched down on a tree branch right outside Elijah's window. He was lifting large, twenty pound weights above his head and back down again. That is, until his door was violently knocked off its hinges and out appeared a hooded figure with a gun tightly grasped in their hands.

Elijah turned around to find the gun's ammunition piercing his abs. He fell limply to the ground as the hooded figure grabbed some gold chains and a sack of coins off a table. Elijah dragged his lower body slowly into a seal like position. His pupils trembled as his breathing struggled to keep a normal tempo.

This was Diana's chance to hop through the window and Reap his dying Soul. As she neared the man in agonizing pain, his blue eyes fell upon Diana's towering figure. She summoned her scythe in her hand and quickly drew back and slammed the blade down on Elijah's back. He didn't scream at all, to Diana's surprise. _Must be a tough guy to not yell out in pain, it doesn't help the pain though. _

Just then there was a small thump coming behind Diana and near the destroyed door. Diana whipped her head back to find the landlady staring at her with wide eyes and sweaty, wrinkly skin. She had dropped a small paper bag on the ground. Seconds later she ran down the hallway screaming that there was a murder in the building so Diana had to hurry and finished the job. Just as she glanced back at his Cinematic Records feeding its way into her scythe, she felt something wrap around her ankle.

She gasped as she collapsed to the ground, black and white images swirling around her body. Her crimson scythe however, had clattered to the floor a few feet away from her hand. The strips of checkered ropes wrapped around her torso, wrists and neck. Seconds later, they dug its way through her skin, making her cry out in dreaded pain. They were looking for one thing and one thing only, her life source.

When a person is in the process of getting their soul Reaped, they may have the will power to fight back and live. In this case, Elijah did. So when his Records drilled their way into Diana, they are sucking out her soul or life force which is then transported into Elijah's dying body. So at this rate, she may die and Elijah may cheat death.

"I n-need a m-miracle. I need a-a hero n-now!" Diana said as her eyes started to droop from lack of energy while Elijah was starting to stand up. She tried to pry off the Records or force them out of her body but it was useless. Her eyes fluttered closed as she tried to open them back again.

Suddenly Diana heard a noise to her left; the sound of crushing bones and gushing liquid. Soon after she felt her strength come back quickly and she shot her eyes open to find her savior standing over the mangled body of Elijah Oscar. Correction, her _boyfriend _standing over the chopped up body. Grell Sutclift ran up to her and helped her up while grabbing her crimson scythe. He then gave her a quick peck on the cheek and a small hug.

"Darling, I told you to stay away from those bodybuilder types. They'll be the death of you, literally." Grell scolded as he and Diana jumped out the window together and headed towards the London Dispatch.

"I know, I know Grell. It's Will's fault anyway, he shouldn't have woken me up at three in the morning."

* * *

_**Tell me what you think please. CRITICISIM WELCOMED! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Peeps! It's been a while hasn't it? Well I made it my last soul mission to update a chapter for this fic before New Years. Well, enjoy, review, fav, follow, and happy New Years/ Chinese New Year (if I don't update by then..)

I don't own anything but my story and Diana.

* * *

Chapter 9: _I'm Alive- _Becca

"Hey boss, how's it going?" Diana Waltz called out to William T. Spears as she strut into his office. She was currently on break and decided to check up on her overseer because she hasn't had much time with _sane _people lately. William had his head in his hands and seemed to be muttering to himself instead of scolding Diana about disrupting his work. She found this rather odd and knelt down to eye level with him.

"Will, what's wrong?" She called out again which startled Will out of what seemed like a trance. His head shot up and he scrambled to make himself look busy so people wouldn't think the opposite. There were dark circles starting to form under his dual-color eyes. He looked at Diana with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ms. Waltz, you know better than to sneak up on me like that! I'm a very busy Shinigami and I can't afford to be slacking off by your small talk!" Will said sternly as he tried, but failed, to look busy. Diana saw right through his facade and quickly stood up.

She closed her eyes and focused on making a portal that lead out of the cramped office and somewhere more peaceful. Suddenly a black and white portal swirled into view which Diana grabbed Will's coat sleeve, forced him up, and tossed him into the portal. She quickly followed him in and the swirling vortex closed up with a loud sucking sound.

"Uh, Mr. Spears?" Ronald walked in the office to find his supervisor gone in the blink of an eye when he'd swore he was in there. He merely shrugged it off and walked back out. "No overtime for me today."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ms. Waltz, I demand a reason for this action!" William yelled at Diana who just stood with just as angry expression plastering her face.

"Not until you tell me what is stressing you out so much Will! I can see that something is bothering you so much that you can't seem to get sleep!" Diana yelled back in response. Will's expression quickly turned into utter shock and his eyes widened in a surprised manor. He then hung his head in a shame as he spoke his next words.

"I suppose you're right Diana. You see, I've been doubting my own abilities lately and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Your doubting yourself? Your the best Shinigami in the R.A.G I've come to known! You can't be serious!" Diana opposed Will's words but he just nodded his head.

"But it is my true feelings. I've been sent on missions to train new recruits and I've been getting... slower and they've been doing a better job than me. Maybe I'm weak or ill or-"

"Will, stop that! Your not going to get out of this problem if your not optimistic! Now I'm sure the problem is that your just tired or maybe just-"

"You don't get it Diana, I'm just getting older and weaker! One day Grell or Ronald or even you will topple me down and become the head of the Reapers Association! Just... just face it." Will trailed off as he sat down on a near by bench. Diana looked stunned at his outburst but her features turned into a sympathetic look as she sat down next to Will. Will looked like he was thinking hard but he suddenly sighed and rubbed his temples.

"But I guess I should be grateful that I'm alive, shouldn't I?" Will said in a soft voice as he looked up at Diana with faithful eyes. Diana nodded and pat him on the back in satisfaction.

"Yeah, just remember that there are people and Shinigami here for you so feel free to talk to me anytime!" Diana said with her signature smile. Will smiled back as they watched the flowers bloom around them because the portal somehow landed them in a peaceful stress-less garden.

"I'm glad to be alive."


End file.
